


No Crying in the Club

by AdventuresofGypsyandRenovski



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Babysitter Ben, Ben is not nice!, Drug Abuse, Extreme noncon, F/M, Noncon Drug Use, Rape, Underage Alcohol, club dancing, extreme dubcon, noncon, noncon drug abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdventuresofGypsyandRenovski/pseuds/AdventuresofGypsyandRenovski
Summary: Rey goes to the club with Rose and runs into her old babysitter, Ben Solo. She’s thrilled to get drunk and he’s thrilled to take advantage.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 17
Kudos: 177





	No Crying in the Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/gifts).



> Thank you to MalRev for the beta reading and for being okay with me never updating sometimes lol. 
> 
> Trigger Warning: read the tags, this work will have noncon. This chapter has noncon drug use. Cover your drinks kiddos!

Getting ready for the club was almost more fun than the club itself. At least that was Rey’s experience. She didn’t care for a bunch of sweaty bodies, a blaring mix of songs she didn’t even like, and feeling claustrophobic on a small dance floor. 

Yet, here she was, on a Friday night, listening to Post Malone while curling her hair. Rose was pre-gaming with her go-to Burnett’s Pink Lemonade and trying to get her eye-liner on straight.

“Do you think the club will be busy tonight? With finals being done and all?” Rose asked in between eyeliner strokes. Rey shrugged as she pulled on a matching mini skirt to her crop top.

“I don’t know. People probably went home already. Our statistics professor had to be one of the last for exams. Campus was a ghost town this morning.”

“I’m just excited to go out!”

They finished getting ready just as their friends, Hux and Poe, showed up at the dorm. It was everyone’s last night before going home the next day for the summer. Rey wanted to make the most of it.

They all crammed into Hux’s Honda Accord and made the twenty minute drive to Club Hoth with blaring music. Rey whined about the hard statistics test in between songs while Poe told everyone about his new crush, Kaydel Connix. Rey recognized her from their biology class. 

Club Hoth was a new place uptown where students under 21 got in free. As broke pre-med students, Rey and her friends always took advantage. It could often get awkward with the older banker guys showing up, but they were just looking to buy a drink or two in hopes of scoring with a college co-ed.

Rey gave her ID to the bouncer and her stamped her hand before ushering her through. Once they were in the main dancing room, Rose and Rey rushed to the bathroom to rub their hands under soap and water. They had put rubbed Vaseline on the top of their hands before entering the club, praying that the mark would wash off. To Rey’s luck, it did. 

The girls joined Hux and Poe and they started dancing to a Dua Lipa mix as the lights danced across the floor. Rey loved losing herself in the music and it was a welcome distraction that she would be going back home for the summer. 

The university was in her hometown so she wasn’t far from home anyway, but Rey had enjoyed the little freedom from her parents. They were nice and normal parents, but this taste of being on her own was much more appealing. She already had her summer job lined up at the local doctors office as an intern, so she would rarely be home anyway. 

Most of all, Rey would miss her friends. Rose went to the same schools growing up, but Hux and Poe were a nice addition to their group. They all signed up for an apartment that next year. She couldn’t wait. 

After dancing for almost an hour, Rey left her friends to go get a drink. She shimmied her way to the bar and squeezed by some bank guys to hail the bartender. Sweat was gleaming off of her arms.

“Hey! Can I get whiskey and ginger?” she yelled out across the booming music. The bartender winked and nodded as he got to work on her drink. Rey shook her hips to the rhythm while she waited. 

“There is no way that Little Miss Brat is all grown up and out here at the club.” 

That deep voice from behind her felt like a blast from the past. Rey knew the voice and the nickname. Little Miss Brat.  _ Ben.  _

Rey turned around to see a towering man in his early thirties staring down at her with a smirk. The club was dark, but the long face, peculiar nose, and full head of dark, wispy hair brought her back to being thirteen years old again, complaining to her mom that she didn’t need a babysitter for her sleepover. It was so embarrassing. 

The bartender slammed the drink down behind her, startling her back to reality. Still shocked in the moment that her old babysitter, Ben Solo, was standing in front of her, she tossed a couple dollars on the bar table and took her drink. 

Ben raised an eyebrow and snatched the drink of her hand, causing it to slosh a little. He sniffed it before taking a sip. Rey blushed, feeling suddenly very naked in her mini skirt and crop top.

“Drinking, hmm?”

“C’mon Ben, it’s just one drink, give it back!” she said before grabbing the glass back. She took a large sip before shrugging, trying to look cool.

“So what are you doing here anyway?” she asked in between sips. Ben leaned against the bar and smirked down at her.

“Out after a long day at work. I should be asking  _ you _ the same question. Do mommy and daddy know that the little brat is out partying the night away like a naughty girl?” he asked, his eyes drifting down her outfit. 

“What they don’t know won’t hurt em.”

“How old are you now anyway? I haven’t seen you since you were what, thirteen? I remember babysitting you when a tiny little thing. Such a brat too,” he said with a wink. Rey scowled before finishing her drink and asking for another. 

“I’m eighteen now, you know.”

“I can see that.” 

Rey small talked with Ben as she waited for her second drink. She couldn’t wait to tell Rose about the awkward encounter. She remembered falling asleep on his lap to Disney movies whenever he watched her while her parents went out. His mom was a coworker of her dads so Ben was always happy to help out for a couple extra dollars. At the time, he was in college. Now, he worked as an economist at a bank nearby. 

She only caught half of what Ben was saying as she was texting Rose to see what her friends had run off to. She didn’t notice that her drink had been sitting there. 

“Well, I better get back to my friends!” Rey said with a sigh as she picked up the glass. They must’ve just opened the ginger ale because it was extremely fizzy. Ben pulled her into an awkward hug and kissed her cheek. 

“Alright kiddo, be good and don’t let any boys touch you, alright?”

“Uh, sure. Bye! Tell your mom I said ‘hi’!”

Ben waved before turning back around to get another drink for himself. Rey cradled her own glass as she squeezed through the gyrating bodies to look for her friends. 

Rose hadn’t texted her back. Becoming annoyed, Rey found the nearest wall and leaned against it as she downed the second drink. She needed to slow down. She texted Hux and Poe to see where everyone was. No one was answering. 

A few minutes later, the floor looked like it was spinning. Rey shook her head and tried to make her eyes focus. She was an experienced drinker, going to several parties here and there between studying. She had never felt this way before. 

The room spun faster and faster, causing Rey to clutch the wall. What the hell was going on? She dialed Rose only to find that her phone was dead. Annoyed now, Rey started to move around the outliers of the dance floor to see if she could find her friends. Her stomach gurgled. She should’ve eaten before she came. Something was wrong with the whiskey they gave her. 

Rey made it back to where she started when she bumped into something hard. Her empty glass dropped and shattered. She didn’t know why it triggered her emotions but she started to cry. 

“Oh my God, I’m so so sorry. I didn’t see you. I didn’t m-mean to drop this glass,” she stuttered as she held her head to try and stop the spinning sensation. Strong arms reached out to steady her and she looked up. 

Ben had leaned down to eye level with her, his cologne overwhelming her senses. 

“Whoa there, Rey, you okay, honey?” he asked, his eyebrows furrowed. Rey sniffled, still frustrating that she was crying and she didn’t know why.

“I didn’t mean to break that glass. My friends aren’t picking up their phones, and they gave me rotten whiskey!” she whined. He laughed at her before standing up to his normal height. 

“Let’s get you some fresh air, kiddo,” she said as he began leading her out of the club. Rey protested, murmuring that her friends were still inside, but she was ignored as she was ushered outside. The cool night air made her stomach lurch even more. 

“I-I need to sit down,” she said quickly. Rey felt like she would pass out any minute. Ben helped her onto the nearest stairs and sat down with her. He rubbed her back as she pulled out her phone. 

“They won’t answer…” she said to herself more than to him. 

“Maybe they left?”

“They wouldn’t just  _ leave _ me here. Besides, Rose’s phone is dead.”

“Let’s just sit out here a minute and then we can go in and look for them, okay? Looks like someone can’t hold her liquor,” Ben teased. Rey punched him weakly in the arm.

“That whiskey is fucked up. I’ve never felt this. I just feel...so weird.”

“It’ll all be over soon.”

Not sure what he meant by that, Rey dialed Hux again. Finally, he picked up. 

“Where the hell are you guys? I’ve been looking everywhere!” 

“Ah shit, Rey, I’m so sorry. Rose had a really bad headache so we took her home. We saw you with some guy and didn’t want to bother you.”

Rey blushes again as she flashed a look at her former babysitter. He winked at her once more. She really hoped he didn’t hear Hux.

“Whatever. I’ll be home soon,” she quipped before hanging up and shoving her phone into her clutch. 

“They fucking left me. Crappy friends,” Rey said, tears brimming in her eyes. The whiskey was making her way too emotional. Ben rubbed her back as she wiped her eyes. 

“They probably had a good reason, Rey. Don’t worry, I’ll give you a ride home.” 

Rey smiled up at him and nodded. He helped her up and she wobbled alongside him to the parking lot. With each step she felt more and more weak. All she wanted was her bed, even if it was a crappy dormitory bed. 

They reached his Tesla and he helped her into the passenger side. The car smelled like one of those cheap pine car refreshers along with his cologne. 

He turned the car on and flipped the radio to smooth jazz as he pulled out onto the main road. Rey clutched her pounding head. She didn’t want to look out the window due to the constant spinning.

“So, drank too much, huh?” he broke the silence. 

“No, I’m telling you, something was wrong with that drink. My head is spinning and my stomach hurts and I feel like I could sleep for a year. Thank you for taking me home. My dorm is looking better by the minute.”

He brushed a hair away from her eyes and she flinched. 

“I can’t believe how grown up you are now, Rey.”

“Of course I’m grown up now! The last time you saw me, I was wearing princess pajamas!” 

“It’s just hard to believe. I always knew you’d grow up to be a pretty girl.” 

Rey was starting to feel uncomfortable and crossed her arms tightly over her bare midriff. Ben laughed and squeezed her knee before focusing back on the road, 

“You know the way to the university, right?”

“Yeah, but I’m thinking you probably shouldn’t go back to the dorms tonight. I wouldn’t want a security guard to bust you on the way back to your room. You’re pretty drunk, Rey.”

“I’m fine, Ben. Just take me home.”

“We’ll go back to my place. You can get some good sleep and then I’ll drop you off in the morning after breakfast. My treat.”

Rey didn’t like the idea of staying a night with him wherever he lived, but the free breakfast sounded nice. Plus it was  _ Ben _ . The goofy babysitter that she used to beat at cards. 

“Ok, I guess,” she said quietly. 

“Good girl,” he murmured, his huge hand clasping her bare knee once more. He massaged it with his thumb in gentle circles. Rey brushed it off as she tried to look out the window. 

Within minutes, she fell asleep. 

  
  
  



End file.
